


Hands-Free

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Richie learns that Eddie is quite adept at doing certain things completely hands-free...





	Hands-Free

This first time it happened was early in their relationship, mid-way through tenth grade. Both boys were generally inexperienced, each having only kissed a couple of girls and each other. The only genitals they were acquainted with were their own and they both blushed bashfully at the thought of the other’s, despite Richie’s loud and crude comments in the hallways at school. 

Their first experience beyond kissing heatedly behind a tree at the quarry occurred a few months into their relationship in the dark cover of Eddie’s bedroom, just after midnight. Richie had snuck into Eddie’s house, as per usual, and had taken up post in Eddie’s bed. They had shared blushing kisses in bed before, but never anything more, Eddie too panicked about waking his mother down the hall. Richie had laughed in delight at this, teasing Eddie and asking him if he was a screamer or something. 

They began dating in September and Eddie had eventually become comfortable enough with their sleepover arrangement by April to allow Richie to press more than light pecks to his lips. 

Eddie had initiated the whole thing, face flushed bright red as Richie stared at Eddie with wide eyes as Eddie pried his jaw open with a thumb on his cheek, his tongue licking into Richie’s mouth wetly. 

Eddie squeaked embarrassingly when Richie reacted by pushing Eddie flat on his back and throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him. 

“Seriously?” Richie asked, a grin on his lips. 

“What?” Eddie asked, flushing and avoiding eye contact with Richie. 

“You’re gonna let me kiss you with your mom down the hallway?”

“You’re always allowed to kiss me, Rich,” Eddie huffed, still blushing but trying to appear annoyed with Richie’s question. 

“Not like this though,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s mouth before pressing his open mouth to Eddie’s. This kiss was incredibly wet and their lips fumbled clumsily against each other, but neither boys cared, entirely wrapped up in the new experience. 

“Shit, sorry,” Richie muttered, breaking off from Eddie when he felt himself hardening, lifting his hips away from Eddie’s with a blush.

“No,” Eddie croaked, gasping for air. “It’s okay.”

Richie settled back down on his forearms, letting his hips press into Eddie’s while he cursed himself for being so embarrassing. He jumped slightly, causing Eddie to flush red again, when he felt Eddie’s equally hard erection bump slightly against his own. 

“Oh,” Richie squeaked, voice several octaves higher than usual. The boys stared at each other for a few moments, faces blushing and breathing heavily into the otherwise silent room.

“I don’t-” Eddie cut himself off with an embarrassingly long moan when Richie’s arm slipped slightly, grounding their hips together harder as his body weight shifted. 

“Shit, shit, shit! Sorry,” Richie said, voice panicky as he tried to pull away from Eddie again, pushing himself up onto his knees. 

Eddie whined slightly at the loss of pressure and pulled Richie’s face down closer to him, connecting their lips once again. 

“Who woulda thought,” Richie muttered between kisses that he had begun trailing down Eddie’s throat. “That I’d be the blushing virgin outta the two of us.”

“Please shut up,” Eddie laughed before biting down on his lower lip as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose while Richie latched on to his pulse point, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Eddie’s back arched of the bed, hips bucking up into the air disappointingly as Richie was still up on his knees. Eddie whined again, curling his fingers in Richie’s hair and focusing on his lips sucking bruises into his neck, revelling in the feel of Richie’s warm hands which were now up the front of his t-shirt, gliding across his chest and stomach. 

Eddie became so worked up he felt his thighs shake against his mattress, toes curled up in his socks as he gripped Richie’s curls harder. His chest was heaving as he sucked in breath and his skin was flushed and warm to the touch. He swallowed as he felt heat pool in his belly while the muscles in his lower abdomen began to tighten almost painfully. 

“Chee,” Eddie let out in a breath voice, a high whine clear in his throat as his hips bucked up gently and his fingers tugged at Richie’s hair. 

Richie froze against him, pulling back enough to look at Eddie’s scrunched face, mouth open slightly as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped in air. Richie continued watching Eddie silently as his breathing slowed down. 

“Did you just-”

“Oh, my God!” Eddie moaned embarrassedly, hands falling from Richie’s scalp and coming up to cover his face while he turned and curled up on his side beneath Richie who was still hovering over him. “I’m so sorry! Oh, my God!” 

“Hey, Eds, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s not, Richie,” Eddie moaned behind his hands. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“No-”

“It is!”

“No,” Richie tried to argue, lifting a leg up and over Eddie so he could settle next to him. “It’s not a big deal,” he cooed, carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

“Richie,” Eddie groaned, looking up at him and fixing him with a glare despite his embarrassment. “I just fucking came from you kissing my neck! I’m such a fucking loser!”

“Nah,” Richie laughed, wriggling down to lay next to Eddie and wrap an arm around him. “My lips are just magic. That’s not your fault.”

Eddie shoved at Richie’s chest in annoyance but a small traitorous laugh burst past Eddie’s lips. 

“Besides,” Richie continues, whispering directly into Eddie’s ear. “It was hot as fuck.”

Eddie shivered at Richie’s words and the feeling of his soft lips tickling the shell of Eddie’s ear, causing Richie to let out a loud chuckle. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Eddie groaned, huffing as he turned away from Richie. 

“Awe, c’mere,” Richie whined, pulling Eddie’s body closer to him so his chest was pressed to Eddie’s back. “Y’know I love you.”

“Unfortunately,” Eddie muttered darkly. 

“Hey,” Richie laughed, pinching Eddie’s side. “That’s no way to speak to the man who just gave you the best orgasm of your life!”

“Man?” Eddie snorted, teasing Richie but not denying his words. It had been one of the most intense orgasms of Eddie’s young life. He had only started masturbating about a year ago, when he had come to terms with his sexuality and realized he had feelings for Richie, but he had never cum so hard and so quickly before. 

Richie chalked the whole thing up to them being horny virgins. It was completely normal for teenage boys to experience premature ejaculation. Him and Eddie had never done something like that before and Eddie’s body had just been overexcited. Richie believed this but still loudly reminded Eddie of how he could make Eddie cum with his ‘magic lips’.

__________

As it turned out, it was less of a premature ejaculation thing and more of a Eddie-could-cum-at-the-drop-of-a-hat-without-his-dick-being-touched kind of thing. And Richie fucking loved it. 

Their physical relationship progressed slowly as Eddie had a few more embarrassing ‘premature ejaculation’ mishaps that had caused him to push Richie away, despite Richie’s protests that it was okay and completely normal. That had led to a full-blown argument and a tearful Eddie complaining that it never happened to Richie. The fight had ended with Richie whispering reassuring words to Eddie as he jacked him off. 

From there they had launched into blow jobs and eventually sex, both entirely insatiable to the point that their friends had started kicking them out of movie nights and sleepovers because the two were too handsy. 

It took until the summer before senior year for Richie to realize that what Eddie had been experiencing wasn’t premature ejaculation. It all clicked one day as he watched Eddie come undone beneath him. Eddie’s mother was out of town visiting her sister, so the boys had turned the weekend into a non-stop sex marathon as Richie had dubbed it. 

He had just cum, dick quickly softening in Eddie’s ass and was pulling out while Eddie fisted at his curls, eyes squeezed shut as he breathed heavily. His red erection bobbed with the movement of his chest, stomach muscles tightening and loosening with arousal. 

Richie had been extremely disappointed to learn that in real life people didn’t cum at the same time like in movies and porn. He had tried for months to hold back orgasms or speed them up to keep pace with Eddie, but most of the time it just didn’t happen which had left him heartbroken like the silly teenager that he was. 

Richie typically came first, which was embarrassing at first until he remembered the problems Eddie had at the beginning of their relationship. It hadn’t really happened since as the boys rarely engaged in heated kissing that didn’t very quickly progress to sexual touching of some kind. 

Since Richie usually came first he would typically end up quickly slipping off his condom, hating the feel of it shrivelling around his softening dick like a balloon, before turning back to Eddie and bringing him to his own climax with a couple of tugs on his dick. 

This particular afternoon, however, Richie stopped himself from grabbing Eddie, instead watching Eddie’s flushed chest heave almost rhythmically in time with the tensing of his lower abdomen. Richie reached out, entranced by the movement of the muscles at the base of Eddie’s dick, and pressed his palm flat against Eddie’s abdomen before dragging it up and across Eddie’s chest. 

“Chee,” Eddie groaned out suddenly, causing Richie’s eyes to snap up from Eddie’s stomach to his face before Richie looked back down to Eddie’s hips which were stuttering up into Richie’s as Richie felt Eddie’s cum smear across stomach warmly. 

“Wow,” Richie whispered almost reverently, palm still spread across Eddie’s lower stomach, thumb swiping gently back and forth across the base of Eddie’s softening dick through his pubic hair and the cum that had gathered there.

“What?” Eddie asked as his tried to catch his breath.

“You know you just came with absolutely no stimulation, right?”

“What?” Eddie asked again, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at Richie who was between his thighs. “Ew, stop,” Eddie groaned when he noticed Richie’s fingers dragging through the mess of ejaculate and pubic hair. 

“That was amazing though,” Richie responded excitedly, moving to sit next to Eddie. 

“No, it wasn’t, Rich,” Eddie said tiredly. “Your dick was in my ass and then I came. That’s not amazing.”

“No, but there was like a solid minute of me not touching you at all and you were like breathing weird and then you just like came,” Richie rushed, shaking his head. 

“Whatever,” Eddie mumbled embarrassedly. “I’m taking a nap.”

___________

Ever since that summer afternoon Richie had become completely obsessed with the idea of Eddie being able to ejaculate completely hands-free. He had spent evenings on his own trying to do just the same, mimicking Eddie’s breathing from that afternoon, without any success. 

During sex Richie had started slamming into Eddie as quick as he could so he would cum first, and then would sit back on his heels and watch Eddie in fascination. He was often disappointed, as Eddie had realized what Richie was doing and had taken to stroking himself after Richie pulled out while he glared at Richie around breathy whimpers. 

Towards the end of their senior year, Richie had decided he wanted to see if Eddie could do it without Richie’s dick in his ass first.

“Mmm, Chee,” Eddie moaned, hands fisting the front Richie’s t-shirt to pull him closer. Richie pulled away, trailing kisses down Eddie’s neck and palming him through his jeans. “Chee,” Eddie groaned out, clearly frustrated with the way Richie was teasing him. They rarely let such teasing go on for so long anymore, someone’s dick was typically in the other’s mouth by now. 

Richie moved down Eddie’s body, trailing kisses across Eddie’s chest before quickly unzipping Eddie’s jeans and pulling the pants as well as Eddie’s briefs down to his ankles in one motion. Eddie’s heavy erection flopped back towards his stomach as Richie did so, nearly hitting Richie in the face. 

“Ngh, Chee,” Eddie keened as Richie began placing kisses on Eddie’s inner thighs, purposefully avoiding Eddie’s dick. “Please,” Eddie whimpered, expecting Richie to take him into his mouth. 

Instead, Richie pinned down Eddie’s thighs to keep him from rubbing up against Richie and began sucking at Eddie’s neck.

“Rich,” Eddie moaned, hands scrabbling for purchase against Richie’s back before settling back in his hair, causing Richie to smirk and suck harder. Eddie let out a loud gasp, hips trying to buck up. “Chee, please,” Eddie whined hips lifting of the bed but not quite reaching Richie. 

“What do you want, baby?” Richie whispered teasingly into Eddie’s ear.

“Please, anything,” Eddie gasped out as Richie moved back to his neck. “Please just touch me, please!”

Richie ignored Eddie, roaming his hands across Eddie’s chest and continuing to ravage his neck while Eddie sucked in ragged breaths. He grinned as he felt Eddie’s hands leave his hair and begin travelling down Eddie’s body to take hold of himself. Richie sat up, grabbing Eddie’s hands and interlacing their fingers. 

“Nuh uh,” Richie teased, grinning down at Eddie whose entire body was flushed, erection arching so the tip was rested back on his stomach, precum smeared near Eddie’s bellybutton. 

“Rich, please,” Eddie begged. 

“You’re more than allowed to cum,” Richie grinned, licking his lips.

“Richie!” Eddie groaned.

“Come on,” Richie whispered, leaning in towards Eddie’s ear. “Cum for me, baby.”

Eddie shuddered while Richie sat back up so he could stare down at Eddie’s body fully and began to grind against Eddie’s thighs. 

“This isn’t fair,” Eddie whined, breathing picking up and his hips bucked into the air. 

“I know you can do it,” Richie grinned, continuing to rub himself against Eddie desperately. “You wanna cum, so cum.”

“You’re such a dick,” Eddie whined, but began breathing and tightening the muscles at the base of his dick the way Richie had seen him do before. Richie’s grin slowly slid off his face as he watched Eddie’s hips, studying the way his erection bobbed with the twitching of Eddie’s muscles. Eddie gasped suddenly, hips jumping slightly before a couple of ropes of cum shot from the head of his penis, thighs shaking below Richie’s hips. 

Richie watched as the last of Eddie’s ejaculate emerged and dribbled down the side of his penis before grinning up at Eddie. 

“I hate when you do that,” Eddie whined, trying to pull his hands from Richie’s grasp. 

“Well,” Richie responded mischievously. “If you didn’t like that, you’re really gonna hate this,” he murmured.

“Richie, don’t you date!” Eddie warned but Richie had already sucked the head of Eddie’s penis into his mouth, lapping at the slit teasingly. 

“You’re so disgusting,” Eddie grimaced, falling back against his pillows and staring up at the ceiling while Richie licked his stomach clean. 

“Hey,” Richie laughed, crawling up Eddie’s body, hovering over him. “Just trying to keep things interesting.”

“Okay, well it’s your turn,” Eddie responded, glaring at Richie who settled back against the headboard excitedly. Eddie grabbed his wrists, pushing them back against the headboard and kissing at Richie’s neck. “Well, go on then…” 

“What?”

“Cum,” Eddie whispered into his ear. 

“But-”

“You know you want to,” Eddie whispered mockingly.

“But, Eds this isn’t fair. You know I can’t-”

“That’s not my problem, Trashmouth,” Eddie sat back on his heels grinning.


End file.
